The present disclosure relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus that performs recording by ejecting ink onto a recording medium such a paper sheet.
As recording apparatuses such as facsimiles, copy machines, printers and the like, ink-jet recording apparatuses, which form an image by ejecting ink onto recording mediums such as paper, OHP sheets and the like, are widely used because they can form a high-definition image.
In such ink-jet recording apparatuses, generally, to prevent drying of ink in an ink ejecting nozzle whose opening is disposed through an ink ejecting surface of a recording head and clogging of the nozzle, the ink is forcibly pushed out (purged) from the nozzle. By means of this ink pushing-out, it is possible to discharge thickened ink, air bubbles, impurities and the like in the nozzle from the nozzle. Besides, the pushed-out ink dissolves again mists (ink residue) adhering to the ink ejecting surface.
And, a structure is employed, in which after pushing out the ink, the ink adhering to the ink ejecting surface (nozzle surface) is wiped by a blade-like wiper to perform a recovery operation of the recording head. The wiper is formed of a rubber-like elastic material, and the wiper is deformed elastically to be pushed against the ink ejecting surface, whereby it is possible to wipe the ink by making the wiper tightly contact the ink ejecting surface to prevent a gap from occurring between the ink ejecting surface and the wiper.
For example, an ink-jet recording apparatus is known, in which a blade for cleaning an ink ejecting surface of a recording head is formed of a material containing polyether polyurethane to obtain a high-quality image for a long period. Besides, an ink-jet recording apparatus is known, which includes a plurality of wipe blades that have different contact pressures on a nozzle surface and adjusts the contact pressures of the blades in accordance with dirty states and the like of the nozzle surface by switching the blades to be used.